Natural Gepgraphic Pain
by LovinShadowtheHedgehog
Summary: This is another funny story folks! Omochao just cant stop video taping other privacy..Vegeta,Goku,Janelle,Shadow,and dragon. VERY HILARIOUS STORY!
1. Default Chapter

                                   Chapter1: Natural Geographic Pain…

Author: Thank you for those of you that read my stories. And one of you reviewers asked me a question, which I forgot what the question was. ::inhales::  but I like all the charters and Omochao yes I do … but I just make the charters make fun of him anyways to make the fanfic funny… well same charters here Shadow, Vegeta,Goku,Janelle the black hedgehog, Dragon the orange echidna, and Omochao…. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Author: Omochao finds a video camera and decides to research his friends…

Omochao: I have friends? I thought I was a loner… ::Sob:: that is so touching! ToUcHiNg oooooo TouChInG…

Author: {O_O} ok…

Omochao: Lets see who's first… (Jeopardy background music)……. I think I'll go to Shadow! ^-^

***Omochao hides behind a bush****

Omochao: (sees Shadow laying on the floor) 

Shadow: (Yawns)

Omochao: (talks to the camera in a Australian voice) Hi! I'm Omochao and I'm researching a Hedgehog!

Shadow: (thought he heard something) ::Shrugs::

Omochao: This strange hideous creature is hideous as my Face! (Pause) Hi I'm Omochao!

Shadow: Who's there???

Omochao: This creature thinks he is a piece of grass… Let's see if I put sound affix and see how this creature reacts…

Shadow: (Yawns)

Omochao: MOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^

Shadow: What the Hell? (Gets up)

Omochao: I think he is stalking his prey… ^-^

Shadow: (finds Omochao) Hey!

Omochao: CRIky! 

Shadow: What the hell are you doing?

Omochao: (Screams) Stop You Cereal (serial) Killer!

Shadow: HUH?

Omochao: Do you come with milk since you are acting as a cereal killer?

Shadow: You Pathetic idiot! Does it look like I'm a Girl? Why don't you ask Janelle?

Janelle: (yells from far away) I HEARD THAT!

Shadow: ­­-_-… damn she is good at hearing…

Omochao: Shadow: calls his Female partner for mati-

Shadow: FOR THE LAST TIME LEAVE!

Omochao: This creature needs some Private time with his female partner…

Shadow: ERRRRR!!

Omochao: AWAY! (Goes away)

Omochao: (still talking to the camera) next off to Shadow's Girlfriend…

Shadow: She's not my GirlFriend!

Omochao: She will be soon! ^-^ wooo hooo!

Shadow: -O_O- go away…

Omochao: Your Blushing!

Shadow: LEAVE!

Omochao: (hides behind a tree)  ::Sees Janelle and Dragon playing Cards::

These two peaceful creatures…(pauses)… Well one of them has anger management you'll find out who that is…Anyways, one peaceful and one anger management one are playing GoldFish, but I don't see any goldfish!

Dragon: GOLDFISH!!!! ^0^

                                                       ,

Janelle: God Damn it Dragon! (-_-) Note: that smiley looks like a Chao!)

Dragon: You are losing! Ha Ha! ^-^

Janelle: Stupid orange echidna…. The COLOR OF EVIL!

Dragon: Stupid Black Hedgehog…the color of….(pause)…of dirt?

Janelle: I'M NOT DIRT!

Dragon: seems to  me you have a dirty mouth! (Giggles)

Janelle: Why you…

Omochao: These two creatures are arguing who's going to burn with Shadow!

Shadow: (Finds Omochao) You Bastard! Your still video taping?!

Omochao: AHHHH!

Dragon: Hey! It's Shadow Raping Omochao! ^-^

Janelle: O.o?

Shadow: AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THE HORROR! (Runs away)

Omochao: I never noticed I was a horror… Hi I'm Horror the Omochao! (Comes up with the camera) Hey Janelle do you have milk?

Janelle: (gets angry with steam)

Omochao: (Talks to the Camera) See folks now you know who HAS the anger management!

Janelle: ANGER MANAGEMENT?! O.O

Dragon: Don't explode! ^-^

Janelle: why I outta-

Omochao: This creature is suffering of Constipation!

Shadow: (runs up to them) Stop recording-

Omochao: The male Creature asks the Black Hedgehog to start an exciting Dance! (Elbows Dragon) If you know what I mean…^_

Dragon: Evil! Must now hear any Nastynessnessness! (Covers ears)

Shadow: (was about to strike Omochao)

Omochao: (backs away) CRIKY!

Dragon: Cocky?

Omochao: Criky.. You know the Australian people….

Dragon:???

Janelle: Omochao would you stop talking like an Australian?

Omochao: No Shadow Lover! ^-^

Janelle: WHAT?!

Shadow: what? 

Janelle: that's it! (Chases Omochao)

****Janelle Chases Omochao and Omochao are running towards Janelle shrine****

Janelle: NOO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING IN THERE!

Dragon: (catches up) Yea because she has a shrine of Shadow!

Janelle: (Smacks Dragon) NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

OmochaO: Really? (Looks inside)

Dragon: opps, sry?

Janelle: Now HE IS GOING TO VIDEO TAPE MY SHRINE OF SHADOW!

Omochao: (talks to the video camera still with a Australian voice)

This is Janelle's Shrine of Shadow full of love poems and pictures all over the wall!

Dragon: Stop! (Turns the Carmera) 

Janelle: Thanls Dragon!

                                      ,

Omochao: awww…. (-_-)

Janelle: Now that we turned off you video camera, don't even think about showing this tape to Shadow!

Omochao: ok I will! (Transports)

Dragon: He transported…

Janelle: Let's go and stop him!

Dragon: Let the Matrix Begin! ^0^

Janelle: WHAT?

Dragon: lets go…

Omochao: (transports to Shadow) Hey Shadow!

Shadow: Now what? You pathetic pain in the ass?

Omochao: (Still in an Austrailian voice) I videotaped Janelle's Shrine about y-

Dragon: (does a homing attack at Omochao)

Omochao: OW that Hurt!

Shadow: Shrine about whom? You have a shrine Janelle?

Janelle: uh…::Nervous:::…Uh no?

Shadow: oh… well I'm going to start a fire

Omochao: YAY! I get to be burned to hell! ^0^

Dragon: You want that?

Shadow: Wanna try burning him it will be soooo ….fun…(evil laugh) BUWHA HA HA BUWHA HAHA!

Dragon: are you on crack again Shadow?

Shadow: -_-;

********Gets dark********

Omochao: (turns on the camera) I…c…dead…people…and…there…pointy…very…pointy..

***Everyone sitting around the fire***

Shadow: Man, do I like Fire… (Leans back)

Dragon: Fire is for… for…SMORES YAY! (Gets melted chocolate puts it on her head) AHHH It burns! (Tries getting it off by rubbing her head on the grass)

Omochao: Turns the camera to Dragon) this is an Echidna trying to pretend she is an imitation cow! All she needs is sound affix! MOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOO!

Dragon: (doesn't have any chocolate one her head, grass stains instead) My head hurts… #_#

Omochao: Now it looks like she was rubbing her head on boogers!

Dragon: EWW…_

Janelle: Fire is cool (leans back, doesn't notice she placed her hand on Shadows)

Shadow: HUH? Looks..-O_O-?

Omochao: (turns video camera to Janelle And Shadow) 

Dragon/Omochao: (talks to the camera) There Holding Hands! ^O^

Janelle/Shadow: (slap themselves) what I'am I doing?

Omochao: I know they both liked it… Criky! My Batteries is out.. Darn it..

Dragon: (already asleep)

Omochao: well I'm leaving BYE! (Transport)

Shadow: (in his mind) I should check out that tape in the mourning…

Janelle: (yawns) (Goes to sleep)

Shadow: (Sleeps)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Author: what will happen next? Find out in the last Chapter! Chapter 2: A secret may be revealed… SEND ME REVIEWS PLEASE!  


	2. Chapter2: a Secret may be reveled

                                      Chapter 2: A Secret May Be Revealed…

Author: As we were in the part were Shadow plans to get the Video Tape…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Next Mourning***

Omochao: ::Snore::

Shadow: (wakes up very early) Now the Videotape… (Finds Omochao)

Omochao: ::Snoring:: CHEESE! ::Snore::

Shadow: Well he must be having a pathetic dream… ah ha! The tape! (Gets the tape)Lets c were is that TV oh there it is!

***finds a TV in the Chao Garden***

Tv: Turns on rewinds the tape***

Shadow: Okay lets see what in this tape…Hey it me!

Omochao: (Speaking in the Camera) This Creature is hideous as my Face! 

Shadow: EERR stupid Omochao (fast forwards the tape) Janelle and Dragon? There playing goldfish!

Omochao: (speaking in the camera) there playing gold fish.. But I don't see any goldfish!

Shadow: How pathetic… (Fast Forwards) JaNeLLe'S shrine? This should be good.. 

Janelle: (speaking in camera) DoN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SHOWING THIS TAPE TO SHADOW!

Omochao: (video tapes the shrine)

Shadow: Hey it's… it's… pictures of ME? …(Pauses_…Hey how did she get a picture of me in the shower? And THE BaThRoOm?!  Sighs.. I knew I felt like some one was following me…

***Videotape cuts off were Dragon has chocolate one her head)

Shadow: HA HA HA! THAT IS SO FUNNY! NOW SHE HAS GRASS STAINS ON HER HEAD!

***video goes to Janelle and Shadow****

Shadow: Whoa.. I can't believe I was doing that I mean she? … ::Smiles:: (gets the tape and keeps it to himself)

***Late Morning**

Omochao: (yawns) Hey my Tape! Where's it?

Janelle: (in her mind) oh oh hope Shadow didn't get the tape or I'll be embarrassed..

Dragon: maybe you dropped it…

Omochao: oh well

Dragon: oh well?

Omochao: I don't need that tape anyways..(Still in Australian voice)

Janelle: Where's Shadow?

Dragon: who your love? He over there!

Janelle: Shut up Dragon…

Dragon: ^-^ SUGER HIGH!!!!

Janelle: …

Shadow: (walks up to Janelle) Stares confusingly..

Janelle: What?

Shadow: …nothing…

Janelle: you don't happen to c a tape don't you?

Shadow:…

Janelle: well?

Shadow: …no…:Smiles:: at Janelle)

Janelle: -O_O-

Shadow: (walks away)

Dragon: well that was freaky…

Janelle: -O_O-

Dragon: you now you're blushing…

Janelle: -O_O-

Dragon:…

Omochao: Criky weres my TAPE?!

Dragon: Would you stop talking like an Australian accent?

Omochao: HI IM the Irish OMOchao!

Dragon: ::Smacks Forehead::

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Author: Thanks for reading this chapter so far! Please send me reviews! I'll be posting another story soon! Its called Chapter 1: Planning a Yard sale.. it about Okmochao planning a yard sale but he seems to sale the gangs property will they ever stop him? And Shadow really gets in a gassy situation in this story! I'll be posting it later!


End file.
